


Masarap na Sarsa ng Manok ni Kuya

by jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big4AU, Boyfriends, College, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Sa simula ay asaran, nauwi sa tuhugan (a.k.a. ang first time ni Daniel at Seongwoo sa tikiman ng laman).





	Masarap na Sarsa ng Manok ni Kuya

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Third fic commission para kay [@ongisniels](https://twitter.com/ongisniels).  
2\. The summary says it all. And yes, this is set in the [#Big4AU 2.0. universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356895/chapters/28108167).  
3\. If nag-enjoy ka sa fic na 'to, would love to read comments! Also, hashtag is #SarsaNiKuya.

It’s a weekend at dahil walang klase si Daniel ngayon, as usual, tambay siya sa condo ni Seongwoo. It’s his second bahay and it should not be surprising. Boyfriend niya si Seongwoo, at clingy sila pareho.

Kakatapos lang nilang manuod ng Mulan at umubos ng isang 1.5 gallon tub ng Double Dutch ice cream. Literal na pa-buhay baboy sila ngayon. Naka-slouch si Seongwoo sa sofa habang si Daniel, nakahiga sa lap niya. Pareho sila ngayong naka-titig sa kani-kanilang phone, scrolling on their Facebook feeds and Twitter timelines. Maya-maya pa ay biglang napangiti si Seongwoo at napansin ito ni Daniel.

“Ano ‘yun?”

“Wala, may nakita lang sa feed,” sagot ni Seongwoo. “May nag-screenshot kasi ng poll sa Twitter. Sino raw pinakamagaling makipag-sex sa Big 4.”

Napataas ng kilay si Daniel. “O sino panalo?

“La Salle.”

“Well, to be fair,” sagot ni Daniel.

Mabilis na tumingin si Seongwoo from his phone to Daniel. “_To be fair?_”

“What?”

“May naka-sex ka nang taga-La Salle?’

Natawa si Daniel. “Gago, wala! Marami lang akong kilala na yung jowa nila o kaya fuck buddies, taga-run.”

Bumangon si Daniel at tinignan ng maigi ang poll. After ng La Salle, UP na ang sumunod. Then UST, not too far. Last yung Ateneo.

“Next best daw kaming taga-UP,” sabi niya with a smug smile. “I mean…” Then he shrugged as if UP students giving the best fucks was a fact.

Napabuka ng bibig si Seongwoo, kunwari ay na-offend ng sobra sa reaction ni Daniel. “E one percent lang naman lamang niyo samin, maka-ngiti ka diyan.”

“Kahit na, that one percent is still a lead.”

Sumimangot si Seongwoo sabay kunot ng noo. Tinignan niya si Daniel. It was his “I will fight you” face. Pero hindi nagpatinag si Daniel. Lumaban lang din siya ng titig kay Seongwoo. They probably looked so ridiculous now, sobrang worked up bigla dahil lang sa isang poll na probably just meant to feed university ego (as if the UAAP games were not enough). And to think na mag-boyfriends na sila nito. Guess mas nangingibabaw pa rin talaga school pride over jowa.

Huminga ng malalim si Seongwoo. Then biglang nag-relax ang mukha niya sabay ng pagsandal niya sa sofa. “Whatever. Doesn’t prove anything naman.”

Sumandal na rin si Daniel, nangingiti. “Well, technically yes. But I’m still convinced.”

“It’s not even scientific!” Bulalas ni Seongwoo. Just when they thought na tapos na ang argument nila, back to square one nanaman sila. 

“It doesn’t have to be scientific to be convincing,” pa-pilosopong sagot ni Daniel. “Tignan mo mga DDS.”

Natigilan si Seongwoo for a while, a little confused sa parallelism, pero tumawa rin siya ng malakas when it finally came to him. “Sira ulo ka talaga.”

“It’s true though!” Natatawang dagdag ni Daniel.

“I know,” tango ni Seongwoo. “But nope. Mas magaling kami.”

Bumuntong hininga si Daniel. “Sure. Prove it then.”

To be honest, naubusan na lang talaga nang sasabihin si Daniel. At kung meron man siyang intention para run, it was to end the argument. Para wala nang sabihin si Seongwoo at mag-move on na sila sa ibang topic. Pero mukhang hindi ito ang naging epekto, dahil for the second time tinititigan nanaman siya ni Seongwoo.

“_Prove it?_” Ulit ni Seongwoo.

Nakatingin lang si Daniel sa boyfriend niya, both brows raised in confusion. Tapos napalunok siya.

“Coz you know what, _I can_.” May kakaiba sa tono ng pananalita ni Seongwoo. And Daniel was sure ito yung isa sa mga pagkakataong mataas ang confidence level nito.

“Teka—”

Pero nagsimula nang lumapit si Seongwoo sa kaniya. Nakangiti. Mapungaw ang mata. Napaatras si Daniel hanggang sa tumama na ang likod niya sa dulo ng armrest.

“H-hoy,” pinilit ni Daniel mangiti pero ang totoo, ang bilis na ng tibok ng puso niya. Is this it? Are they...are they going to do _it_ na? Maya-maya pa ay naka-hawak na si Seongwoo sa hita ni Daniel, hinihimas-himas ito. And for some reason, iba ang epekto nito sa kaniya. Ramdam niyang lalo pang bumilis ang kabog sa dibdib niya, sabay ng mabigat na paghinga at ang surge ng paginit sa buo niyang katawan. Dahan-dahang umangat ang kamay ni Seongwoo, sobrang lapit na sa kung saan gusto ni Daniel mapunta ito. And if he was getting hard—or semi-hard at least—dahil dito, thankfully hindi ito masyadong halata dahil medyo tight-fitting ang boxers niya.

Pero biglang tumigil si Seongwoo. For a second, nakatingin lang siya kay Daniel. Pagkatapos ay tumawa siya, malakas.

Tulala si Daniel, lito habang pinapanuod lang ang boyfriend niyang tumawa nang magisa. Agad niyang inabot ang throw pillow sa tabi at literal na binato ito kay Seongwoo. “Sira ulo ka talaga!”

Sinubukan pang umiwas ni Seongwoo pero tinamaan din siya sa mukha. “Oh my god. You should’ve seen your face!”

“So pinagtatawanan mo ako?” 

“Not really, pero parang ganun na nga.”

Dali-daling inabot uli ni Daniel ang throw pillow.

“Joke lang!” Ani Seongwoo, naka-akma nang saluhin ang unan. “Sorry. Sorry na.”

“Whatever.”

“Did you really think we’re about to go all out?”

“Che. Don’t talk to me.”

Lumapit si Seongwoo at palambing na yumakap kay Daniel. Sumiksik siya sa kakarampot na space between Daniel and the backrest sabay patong ng ulo sa balikat nito. “Sorry na, joke lang naman ‘yun. Not gonna force you naman if you’re not ready”

Sa simula ay hindi umimik si Daniel, although hindi naman niya napigilang umakbay kay Seongwoo. Bumuntong hininga siya. Ready? Siya, hindi ready? Aba who told him that? Although to be fair, they haven’t really talked about it. Or...do couples really talk about it? Kung kelan nila gusto mangyari ang kanilang first time? Should...should he consult Kuya Minseok or Kuya Junmyeon about it? Pero that would be awkward. It’s like asking them how their first sex went at ayaw naman niyang manghimasok sa mga bagay na ganun ka-private. Guess they will have to work that out on their own?

“Hay Ong Seongwoo. Alam mo kung di lang kita mahal—”

“So you love me?”

Pinipigilan ni Daniel ang sarili na mangiti dahil wow, kanina lang they were teasing each other tapos ngayon sobrang cheesy na nila. Kinurot-kurot ni Daniel ang ilong ni Seongwoo sabay lapit ng mukha para bigyan siya ng mabilis na peck sa labi.

“Maharot ka talaga,” bulong ni Daniel.

Bumelat lang si Seongwoo. “Chicken tayo for dinner?”

Of course. Hindi hihindi si Daniel sa chicken. And he’s pretty sure na oorder sila ng lechong manok—their all-time favorite. So tumango-tango siya. 

“Okay! Order ako.” Agad tumayo si Seongwoo at kinuha ang phone niya na naiwan niya sa kwarto.

Habang naiwang mag-isa si Daniel sa sala, pumikit siya at huminga ng malalim. They may have quickly turned cheesy pero hindi pa rin niya mapigilan ang isip na bumalik sa imahe ni Seongwoo na lumalapit sa kaniya, at ang sensation ng kamay nitong humihimas paakyat sa kaniyang hita. Huminga ulit siya ng malalim at tumingin kay Seongwoo na nakatayo sa pintuan ng kwarto, dina-dial ang number ng oorderan nila.

It didn’t help na naka-fitting plain white shirt at boxers lang si Seongwoo ngayon. Napapikit si Daniel habang pinipigilan ang sarili na huwag isipin kung anong pakiramdam na yakapin si Seongwoo ngayon, halikan, dahan-dahang itulak sa pader at dilaan ang leeg habang bumababa ang kamay sa loob ng boxers, sabay luhod at—_Wew, Kang Daniel! Wait lang!_

Mabilis ang buntong hininga ni Daniel. Wow, never niyang iniisip na ang simpleng pangti-tease ni Seongwoo sa kaniya, ganito ang epekto sa kaniya? Agad siyang umayos ng upo at kinuha ang throw pillow sa sahig at pinatong sa kaniyang hita. Kelangan niyang itago ang namumuong pagiinit sa pagitan ng kaniyang mga hita hanggang sa kumalma siya.

There were enough distractions para kumalma si Daniel and he was really thankful for that. Naisipan nilang manuod ng classic Disney films dahil biglang kinanta ni Seongwoo yung Gaston song. Kaya ayan, they started playing the cartoon “Beauty and the Beast.” As usual, nasa sofa sila cuddling each other. This time though, they tried not to munch on anything muna dahil parating na rin naman yung inorder nilang chicken.

“Alam mo ba na si Le Fou, gay daw?” Nakasandal nanaman siya sa balikat ni Daniel.

“Ah yeah, nabasa ko nga,” ani Daniel. “Semi-coded but I guess it’s a step?”

Tumango si Seongwoo. “True. But still, I mean his song’s nice. I love it. Pero di naman siya hot.”

“Si Gaston?”

“Oo. Or maybe kasi white siya.”

Natawa si Daniel. “That was funny.”

“If you were given the chance though,” patuloy ni Seongwoo. “Kunwari may real-life Gaston tapos willing siyang maka-score ka sa kaniya. Go ka?”

“_Maka-score?_”

Tumango si Seongwoo. “Yeah, like you fuck him. Or he fucks you. Ganon.”

“Hmm,” sineryoso ni Daniel ang tanong although a tiny bit of him has an inkling na where this conversation is going. “I don’t think I would mind? Basta maligo siya.”

“E paano kung maging kasing hunk ako ni Gaston?” Biglang tanong ni Seongwoo.

Daniel wasn’t sure if Seongwoo meant na he would still fuck Seongwoo kahit sobrang maskulado na niya o kung gusto ba ni Daniel na maging maskulado si Seongwoo. Knowing na iba ang magiging reaction niya considering how vulnerable his libido has been since this afternoon, inassume na lang niya na it’s the second. “Ayoko nga, di bagay sayo!”

Natawa si Seongwoo sabay yakap kay Daniel. Humalik siya sa pisngi nito to Daniel’s surprise. “Para saan yun?”

Seongwoo shrugged, nakangiti. “Wala lang. Bawal ba?”

Umiling si Daniel. “Hindi naman.”

Inangat ni Seongwoo ang pareho niyang paa sa sofa so that naka-crouch na siya rito. Pagkatapos ay kinuha niya ang kamay ni Daniel na naka-akbay sa kaniya at pinababa ito hanggang sa bewang niya so that Daniel’s arm was essentially around Seongwoo’s waist. Pero dahil naka-crouch nga siya, yung kamay ni Daniel ay nakahawak na sa hita nito.

And shit, that just raised Daniel sa kaniyang libog index. Sa ngayon, nakahawak lang siya sa hita ni Seongwoo, which just got a lot more exposed dahil sa pagkakaupo niya. A little later, he was tapping on it gently. Maya-maya pa ay humihimas-himas na siya.

“Nakikiliti ako ano ba,” pabulong na sabi ni Seongwoo sabay ng mahinang palo sa kamay ni Daniel. Agad namang inalis ni Daniel ang kamay niya at binalik sa tagiliran ni Seongwoo. He was unsure if gusto ba niya ang nangyari o hindi.

Ginawa ni Daniel ang lahat ng magagawa niya para lang hindi maging oversensitive sa mga pinagkikilos ni Seongwoo. Tulad ng patuloy na pag-angat-baba ni Seongwoo ng paa niyia sa couch, so that his rather loose boxer shorts keep on showing his thighs. Dumating pa nga sa point na mukha na siyang naka-briefs na lang. Hindi pa siya natigil dito. Nag-Indian sit pa siya so that essentially nakapatong na ang hita niya sa hita ni Daniel. Pagkatapos nito, sinandal niya ang kaniyang ulo sa balikat ni Daniel, sabay abot sa kamay. Pinagkabit niya ang kanilang mga daliri and this could have been really adorable and sweet except ay nilagay ni Seongwoo ang kanilang kamay right above his thigh, halos abot na ng singit.

Hindi na sure si Daniel kung masyado lang ba siyang nadadala ng libog o talagang nagpapahiwatig ba si Seongwoo. Wala na siyang naiintindihan sa movie na pinapanuod nila. Bumibilis na ng paunti-unti ang tibok ng puso niya habang nakatitig lang siya sa kamay niyang konting pulgada na lang ay didikit na sa...sa…

Biglang tumunog ang doorbell. “Ay, baka yung Grab Food na ‘yan,” ani Seongwoo. Agad siyang tumayo. Pero bago siya tuluyang pumunta sa pintuan, nag-stretch muna siya sa harap ni Daniel so that umangat ang hem ng shirt niya, revealing yung kaniyang abs and his happy trail. Then may onti pang umbok sa kaniyang boxer shorts at hindi naman tanga si Daniel para di malaman kung ano ‘yun. Napalunok siya ng sarili niyang laway. _Was...he semi-hard?_

Di nagtagal ay bumalik na rin si Seongwoo, dala-dala ang isang bag ng lechon manok. Kahit na nagsimula nang kumalat ang amoy ng inihaw na manok at ang napakabango nitong sarsa, hindi magawa ni Daniel na maramdaman uli ang gutom. Kanina lang natatakam siyang kumain ng manok. Ngayon, parang...parang ibang klaseng manok na ang gusto niyang tikman. _Kalma, Daniel. Kalma._ Pumikit siya at huminga ng malalim. Inhale, exhale.

“Are you okay?” Tanong ni Seongwoo galing sa kusina para kumuha ng platong paglalagyan ng pagkain.

Tumango si Daniel habang pinapanuod si Seongwoo na nililipat sa plato galing sa plastic bag ang lechon manok. Hindi siya sigurado kung naka-press ba ang crotch area ni Seongwoo against the edge of the table, fully remembering na nakita niyang half-hard ang boyfriend niya kanina. Pero nabaling ang kaniyang atensiyon nang tumingin sa kaniya si Seongwoo, dalawang daliri nakasubo sa bibig at sinipsipsip ito.

"Hmm. Masarap yung sarsa," murmur ni Seongwoo. Inisa-isa niya ang parehong daliri, una ang middle finger pagkatapos ay ang index. Wala naman dapat kakaiba sa ginagawa niya, pero paulit-ulit niyang dinidila-dilaan ang daliri niya. Hindi pa nakatulong na humarap pa siya kay Daniel na parang walang pakialam kahit meron nang halatang namumuong bukol sa kaniyang boxer shorts. Pagkatapos nito ay tumagilid ulit siya, nakatanggal na ang daliri sa bibig, ang kaniyang umbok tumatama sa gilid ng mesa.

At this point, hindi na nakapagpigil pa si Daniel. Agad siyang tumayo at naglakad papalapit kay Seongwoo. Huminga pa siya ng malalim bago marahang niyakap ang boyfriend niya sa likod, parehong braso unti-unting bumabalot hanggang sa ang parehong kamay niya ay nakapatong na sa tiyan ni Seongwoo.

“Bakit?” Tanong ni Seongwoo, although hindi siya tunog seryosong tanong.

Umiling lang si Daniel. Pagkatapos ay nilapit niya ang bibig niya sa tenga ni Seongwoo. Marahan niyang dinampi ang labi rito, at hindi napigilan ni Seongwoo na mag-flinch ng kaunti nang huminga si Daniel. Pero hindi tumigil si Daniel. Unti-unti niyang binaba ang labi niya, hinahalik-halikan pababa ng leeg. Inangat niya ang isa niyang kamay, inabot ang baba ni Seongwoo, at marahang inanggulo ito para tumapat ang labi ni Seongwoo sa labi niya.

“Grabe,” bulong ni Daniel. Napangiti bigla si Seongwoo pero wala siyang sinabi. Agad nilang hinalikan ang isa’t isa. Wala nang pabebe pa sa paglapat ng labi nila. Binuka ni Seongwoo ang labi niya, at humalik pabalik si Daniel.

Lalong humigpit ang yakap ni Daniel kay Seongwoo at nahila niya ito papadikit sa kaniya. Hindi na siya nagpigil pa na ipaalam sa boyfriend niya kung ano ang nararamdaman niya. Sakto sa paghila ay ang pagdikit ng pwetan ni Seongwoo sa crotch ni Daniel, may halata at ramdam na ramdam nang hard-on sa loob ng pantalon nito.

Natigilan si Seongwoo sa paghalik nang maramdaman niya ito. Pero imbis na magulat, nakangiti pa siya, nakatingin sa mata ng isa’t isa. “Kaya mo ba ako niyakap?”

Daniel smiled back. Then he shrugged.

“Kakain pa tayo though,” ani Seongwoo.

“Mamaya na,” sagot ni Daniel. Hinila niya ulit si Seongwoo, this time sadya na para idikit at idiin ang kaniyang pagkalalaki sa pwetan ni Seongwoo, to which Seongwoo responded ng isang mahinang pag-ungol. “May iba akong…_gustong kainin_.”

“La...lalamig yung chicken,” sagot ni Seongwoo. Walang conviction sa sinabi niya. It was as if meant to just tease Daniel more.

Umiling si Daniel, nakangiti pa rin. Paulit-ulit na niyang idinidiin ang sarili kay Seongwoo. He’s hard. _Really hard_. At masyado nang mataas ang libog niya para magpigil pa siya. “Shut up. You’ve been teasing me the whole afternoon.”

Ngumisi si Seongwoo. “Yeah.” Tila nangaasar, sinabayan pa niya ang pagdikit ni Daniel sa isang mahinang paghagod ng pwet niya against dito. “Took you the whole afternoon para ma-get mo.”

If that was an insult sa pagka-dense ni Daniel, hindi niya iyon nakuha dahil he saw it as confirmation na, tama nga. Seongwoo was teasing him, and trying his best—an effective best—to get into each other’s pants. Or in this case, kay Seongwoo at least, boxer shorts.

“Don’t just rub your dick on me.” Agad kinuha ni Seongwoo ang kabilang kamay ni Daniel at pinatong sa kanina pang namumuong tent sa kaniyang shorts. For a second, nabigla si Daniel, at ang feeling ng clothed hard-on ni Seongwoo sa kaniyang kamay made him a little bit lightheaded. Pero alam niya kung ano ang gusto niya. At gagawin nila ito ngayon.

Habang kinikiskis ni Daniel ang sarili kay Seongwoo, sinimulan naman niyang himas-himasin si Seongwoo sa harapan. Inangat pa uli ni Seongwoo ang kaniyang leeg para mahalikan pa siya rito ng boyfriend niya, which Daniel gladly did.

“God,” bulong ni Daniel in between ng maiiksi at mahihinang ungol ni Seongwoo habang ito naman ay tinatapatan ang galaw ni Daniel sa pag-press ng sarili niya sa crotch nito.

“You’re so hard I love it,” bulong ni Seongwoo pabalik.

Walang pasabi ay inabot ni Daniel ang garter ng boxer shorts ni Seongwoo at binaba ito. Not that Seongwoo minded, although he got a tiny shiver sa biglang lapat ng air-conditioned na hangin sa kaniyang balat. Hinawakan siya ni Daniel sa parehong braso at hinila hanggang sa mapaupo siya sa sofa. Ngayon ay nakabalandra na sa harap ni Daniel si Seongwoo, nakahubad mula waist paibaba.

Honestly, kokontra dapat si Seongwoo sa nangyayari. It’s unfair na siya lang ang nakahubad habang si Daniel, balot na balot pa with a shirt saka jeans, although halatang-halata sa pants niyang tinitigasan na rin siya. Pero bago pa man siya makapagsalita, agad na lumuhod si Daniel sa pagitan ng legs ni Seongwoo. Hinila niya nang tuluyan ang boxer shorts so that Seongwoo was fully free from any lower clothing. Alam na nila kung ano susunod na mangyayari. Seongwoo’s full-on hard dick was right in front of Daniel’s face.

“Can I?” Tanong ni Daniel. Nakakagat ng labi si Seongwoo nang tumango siya. Hindi na nakapagpigil ang ungol sa kaniyang bibig nang hinawakan ni Daniel ang titi niya. Ang init ng palad ni Daniel at ang sarap ng hagod ng kamay sa marahan niyang pag-bati rito. Kaunting himas pataas, pababa, bago pumwesto ng maayos si Daniel at unti-unting lumapit ang labi niya sa buong pagaari ni Seongwoo.

Sa una ay hinalikan lang ni Daniel ang katawan nito, pataas hanggang sa ulunan kung saan may namumuo nang precum. Dumikit ito sa labi ni Daniel pero di niya ‘to alintana. Lalo pang bumilis ang tibok ng dibdib ni Seongwoo nang dilaan pa ni Daniel ang labi niya. That was too hot to handle. Kinalat ni Daniel ang precum sa buong ulunan ni Seongwoo, to which Seongwoo squirmed a bit. Masyado siyang malibog para pigilan ang pagiging sensitive niya ngayon.

Hindi na nagtagal ang pangti-tease ni Daniel at binalot na rin niya ang kaniyang labi sa ulo ng titi ni Seongwoo. Konting lapat ng dila at unti-unti na siyang bumaba sa pagkabuo nito. Napahigop ng hininga si Seongwoo sa biglang init ng bibig na bumalot sa kaniya at napapikit habang marahang nagba-bob si Daniel sa kaniyang pagkalalaki.

“Ah shit,” bulong ni Seongwoo. Although he had fantasized na dati na chinuchupa siya ng boyfriend niya, hindi niya inexpect na magiging ganito pala kasarap kapag totoo na. He wasn’t sure now kung sobrang malibog lang siya o magaling lang talaga si Daniel. But knowing na he got quite a relatively girthy and long dick, at for some reason, hindi nagga-gag si Daniel kahit na umaabot ang labi niya sa base ng kaniyang titi, he could say na may skill rito ang boyfriend niya.

Bumibilis na ang pag-chupa ni Daniel at nakakaramdam na rin si Seongwoo na kung magpapatuloy ito, baka labasan pa siya ng maaga. Pero pa ito ang panahon para roon. Kaya hinawakan niya sa pisngi si Daniel at inangat ito para bumitaw ang bibig niya.

“Wait,” ani Seongwoo. Inabot niya ang kamay ni Daniel at hinila niya ito para pumaibabaw sa kaniya. Dahil sa pagkakaupo niya, Daniel was just hovering above him habang muli silang naghalikan. With his other free hand, he reached for Daniel’s dick sabay cup sa kaniyang jeans.

“Take...it off,” bulong niya when they broke the kiss. Agad namang sumunod si Daniel. He unbuckled his belt, tanggal ng butones, zipper down and then baba ng jeans. Tumambad sa kaniya ang grey fitting boxer shorts with a visible dark spot sa gitna. Daniel was just as wet as Seongwoo. 

Hindi mapigilan ni Seongwoo na lalong ma-excite nang kumapit na ang daliri ni Daniel sa boxer shorts niya at nang hinila niya na ito pababa, napangiti siya nang tumambad sa kaniya ang titi ni Daniel sa kaniya.

Habang nakaupo pa rin si Seongwoo sa sofa, lumapit si Daniel at nagkusa na si Seongwoo na hawakan ang ari nito. Binati pa niya ng onti just to enjoy the feeling na finally, nahawakan na niya ang boyfriend niya rito. Bago pa man siya makatagal ay inabot ni Daniel ang likod ng ulo niya, a gentle nudge ng pag-request na chupain din siya nito. Of course Seongwoo was more than happy to do it kaya’t binuka niya ang kaniyang bibig at dahan-dahan niyang sinubo si Daniel.

Isang mahabang ungol ang binigkas ni Daniel. Di tulad niya, hindi teasing si Seongwoo. The moment na naisubo na niya, his tongue and lips got to action agad. Panay ang pag-pop at hard suck ni Seongwoo, lalo na tuwing aabot siya sa ulunan. He kept on doing it na nasasabayan ng malakas na ungol.

“Stop, stop. Lalabasan ako niyan,” ani Daniel.

Tumingin pataas si Seongwoo at tumigil. Then as if pleading, hinalikan niya ang tip ng ulo ng titi ni Daniel. “Can…can we fuck?”

Hindi sumagot si Daniel. Tumabi siya kay Seongwoo sa sofa at sinimulang halikan ito, sabay abot sa kaniyang titi at marahan itong jinakol. “Are you sure?” Tanong niya.

Seongwoo reciprocated at inabot din niya si Daniel. Tumango-tango siya, at ang “oo” niya ay naging mahinang ungol in between their kiss.

“Kaso wala akong condom,” worried na sabi ni Daniel.

Walang pasabi ay inabot ni Seongwoo ang boxer shorts niya. Kinapa-kapa niya ito at hinanap ang bulsa. Nang makita, may hinugot siyang isang square na plastic. Pagkatapos ay yumuko siya saglit sa ilalim ng sofa, tila may inaabot. Maya-maya pa ay tumambad ang isang bote ng lube.

“I swear pinlano mo talaga ‘tong lahat.” Amazed na sabi ni Daniel. Ngumiti lang si Seongwoo. Pinunit niya ang wrapper at binigay ang condom sa boyfriend niya. Agad din naman itong sinuot ni Daniel.

Pagkatabos ay balik ulit sila sa halikan. Labi sa labi, dila sa dila. Nilalaro pa ni Daniel ang utong ni Seongwoo habang marahan niya itong hinihiga sa sofa. Pwede naman silang pumasok ng kwarto at this point considering na ilang dipa lang naman ang layo nito sa kanila pero masyado na silang excited. They were at the peak of their libido na. Sofa sex na kung sofa sex.

Si Seongwoo na ang nagkusang iangat ang kaniyang binti, exposing his puckered hole. He tried his best na maging steady habang nagbubuhos si Daniel ng lube sa kaniyang mga daliri. Nakatitig lang si Seongwoo sa kaniya, naghihintay sa susunod niyang gagawin. Hindi naman siya pinaghintay ng matagal. Dumapi ang malagkit at malamig na daliri ni Daniel sa butas ni Seongwoo, at napahigop ng hangin si Seongwoo.

“Are you...really sure—”

“_Yes._ Please.”

At pinasok ni Daniel ang isang daliri niya. Umungol si Seongwoo, still a little reserved. Pagkatapos ay sinundan ito ni Daniel ng isa pa. To his surprise, pakiramdam niya ay kaya pa niyang magpasok ng isa pa. He wasn’t entirely sure pero hinawakan niya sa hita si Seongwoo, at marahan—_dahan-dahan_—niyang sinunod ang pangatlo.

“Yung totoo, did you...prep yourself?” Tanong ni Daniel.

Napakagat ng labi si Seongwoo, namumula ang mukha sabay tango. Daniel’s jaw dropped a bit. Pinaghandaan talaga ni Seongwoo ‘to at hindi lang man siya nabigo na ma-execute ang gusto niya. He really got Daniel worked up and teased. Kung tutuusin, pwede naman nilang pagusapan ang first sex nila, although Seongwoo seemed like he wasn’t the type to do that. Mas gusto niya ang spontaneous.

Kahit medyo loose na si Seongwoo, patuloy pa rin si Daniel sa pag-finger dito. Dinahan-dahan pa rin siya sa simula bago unti-unting binibilisan. Ineenjoy niya ang unti-unti ring lumalakas at bumibilis na mga tunog na lumalabas sa bibig ni Seongwoo. Daniel was even amazed dahil hindi lumalambot si Seongwoo, which would usually happen especially kapag nafi-finger ang isang lalaki. Pero Ito siya, nakatayo at matigas pa rin, tila sarap na sarap sa paglabas-pasok ng daliri ni Daniel. Whether ganito ba talaga si Seongwoo o dala lang ng libog nila, Daniel couldn’t point out pero it prompted him to go deeper. Nang muli niyang ipasok at, this time, idiin ang kaniyang daliri, he felt he had reached _something_. Sa biglang pag-sigaw ni Seongwoo, alam na niya kung ano iyon.

“What?” Patuksong tanong ni Daniel. Bago pa man makasagot si Seongwoo ay inulit niya ito.

“Shit!” Malakas na ungol ulit si Seongwoo. “D-don’t...”

“What do you mean?” Isa ulit na mapanuksong tono.

“Aaah! Daniel, please—”

Bumuntong hininga si Daniel sabay iling. “Shit, ang hot mo pag tini-tease pero I don’t think kaya ko pa magpigil.”

Halong relief at panibagong wave ng excitement ang bumalot kay Seongwoo sa sinabi ni Daniel. Nang tinanggal na nito ang mga daliri niya sa loob, lalo lang ini-spread ni Seongwoo ang kaniyang legs to expose his already gaping hole. Hinubad ni Daniel ang kaniyang shirt—to Seongwoo’s delight—at pumosisyon. Walang patumpik-tumpik. Marahan niyang ipinasok ang sarili kay Seongwoo.

Iba rin talaga kapag hindi na daliri ang tumitira. Sa bawat segundong dahan-dahang bumabaon si Daniel, bumibigat ang paghinga ni Seongwoo, nakapikit, may nakakatakas pang mahihinang pag-ungol.

“Okay ka lang?” Tanong ni Daniel na agad namang tinanguan ni Seongwoo.

Kinakapa pa ni Daniel kung paano siya kikilos, kung magiging mabagal ba siya o dali-dali niyang bibilisan. Pero iba ang tingin sa kaniya ni Seongwoo. Tila ba sabik na sabik na siyang may mangyari. Kaya hindi na nagpigil pa si Daniel. Nagsimula siya ng mabagal, pero agad din niyang binilisan. Hinawakan niya si Seongwoo sa parehong ankles, pagkatapos ay unti-unti niyang binend ang boyfriend niya. Sa wakas ay nakalapit na rin siya at hinalikan niya ng buong-buo ang labi ni Seongwoo.

Sa bawat pagtira ni Daniel ay nilalamon lang ng laplapan nila ang mga pagungol ni Seongwoo. Ramdam pa ni Daniel ang matigas na titi nito na naiipit sa pagitan ng kanilang katawan, kumikiskis sa kanilang tiyan. Lalo lang itong nagpapasarap sa nararamdaman nila, lalo na ni Seongwoo.

“I love you, sobra,” bulong ni Daniel.

“I—_fuck_—I love you rin.” _Ungol._. “Sobra,” sagot ni Seongwoo. Hindi lang sa paulit-ulit na paghalinghing niya halata kung gaano siya nasasarapan sa pagkantot sa kaniya ni Daniel. Halos hindi rin niya mawari kung saan niya dadalhin ang mga kamay niya. Una ay nasa ulunan ni Daniel, nakakapit sa buhok. Maya-maya ay nasa braso na, sa leeg, balik sa braso o kaya sa ulo.

“_Shit_,” isa pa ulit na malakas na sabi ni Seongwoo. “Idiin mo pa.”

“Am I hitting it right?” Mapanuksong tanong ni Daniel. Agad siyang dumiin pa, at nakuha ulit niya ang ginusto niyang reaction galing kay Seongwoo, isang malakas na ungol at madiin na pagpikit ng mata. Pinaulit-ulit niya ito, at lalo lang humigpit at pagkakakapit ni Seongwoo sa braso niya.

“Ah! Ah! Sh-shit, I’m close…” Mabilis na bulong ni Seongwoo sa tenga ni Daniel. Dahil dito, lalo pa niyang diniinan at binilisan ang pagtira, sabay din ng mas mapusok nilang halikan.

“Malapit na…” ulit ni Seongwoo. 

Nilapit ni Daniel ang kaniyang labi sa tenga nito sabay bulong. “Wag mo pigilan.”

Isang mabigat na paghinga at madaliang mahigpit na yakap ang reaction ni Seongwoo nang maramdaman niya ang rurok ng sarap. Nilabasan siya habang patuloy na tinitira siya ni Daniel, ang kaniyang tamod patuloy na tumitilamsik sa pagitan ng kanilang mga tiyan. Sa bawat paggalaw ni Daniel, lalo lang itong kumakalat. Malagkit at mainit, sabay pa ng napakalaswang tunog sa pagkiskis ng kanilang mga katawan. Pero hindi ito alintana ni Daniel na patuloy pa rin sa paglabas-pasok ng kaniyang laman sa loob ni Seongwoo.

“Shit, ako rin,” bulong ni Daniel. “Malapit na.”

Hinawakan ni Seongwoo si Daniel sa pisngi at hinalikan ito. May mangilan-ngilan pa siyang pag-ungol bago saglit na tumigil sa paghalik para lang bulungan si Daniel. “_Cum for me_.”

Iyon ang trigger ni Daniel. Kaunting malalakas na thrust pa at tuluyan na rin siyang nilabasan. Pakiramdam niya ito na ang pinakamaraming tamod na nailabas niya sa tanang buhay niya. Sa kada labas, lalo lang niyang dinidiin ang sarili sa loob ni Seongwoo hanggang sa unti-unti nang humupa ang libog sa kaniyang katawan. 

Bumagsak siya kay Seongwoo, di alintana ang pawis at tamod na nakakalat pa rin sa kanilang mga katawan. Parehong mabigat ang kanilang paghinga habang marahang hinihimas ni Seongwoo ang likuran ni Daniel.

“Napagod ka?” Tanong nito.

“Konti,” sagot ni Daniel, nakangiti. Umangat siya saglit at hinalikan uli si Seongwoo, kasing pusok ng kanilang mga halikan kanina. At this point, marahang nilabas ni Daniel ang sarili mula kay Seongwoo at tinanggal ang gamit na condom. Tama nga ang hinala niya. Ang dami nga ng nilabas niya ngayon. Tinali niya ito at tinabi saglit sa sahig. Itatapon niya mamaya.

Bumalik siya kay Seongwoo at pareho na silang naka-upo ulit sa sofa. Tinitigan nila ang isa’t isa, nakangiti. “I can’t believe you had all these planned out.”

“Does that make me an effective tease?” Pangasar na tanong ni Seongwoo. 

“May pa-poll-poll ka pang nalalaman.” Pinisil ni Daniel ang ilong ni Seongwoo. “But well, guess its a statistical tie.”

“What?”

“UST and UP, halos tie. And we just had sex,” paliwanag ni Daniel. “You were a great fuck.”

“Bitter pa ako sa 1 percent na yun pero yeah, you too.” Kinurot ni Seongwoo ang utong ni Daniel at napa-hawak si Daniel bigla sa dibdib niya, nagkunwaring nagulat at umarteng akala mo ay na-harass siya. Pinalo siya ni Seongwoo.

“Arte. Tara, ligo muna please? Ang kalat natin.”

True enough, ang kalat nga nila. Madaling tumigas at nanuyo ang tamod na nakapahid pa rin sa kanilang mga katawan salamat sa aircon.

Tumango si Daniel. “Tapos kain.”

“Totoong pagkain a?”

Natawa si Daniel. “Oo, totoong pagkain.”

Sabay silang tumayo at magkahawak ang kamay na naglakad papuntang CR. Habang papasok, hinigpitan ni Daniel ang hawak niya kay Seongwoo. “Tapos kainin ulit kita.”

Pabirong sinampal ni Seongwoo si Daniel.

“What?” Nangingising tanong ni Daniel.

Halata ang pamumula ng pisngi ni Seongwoo. “Sige. Mamaya ulit.”

That’s it. Mabilis ang usapan. Kasado na ang Round 2.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Congratulations dahil natapos mo ang...kahalayang ito. LOL  
2\. Again, if you enjoyed the fic, please leave a comment! Aside sa paggamit ng hashtag na #SarsaNiKuya.  
3\. If you want to ask for a commission, just go to this [tweet](https://twitter.com/myeontague/status/1140024792629669888) for more info. Thank you! <3


End file.
